


Amenadiel

by thedothatgirl



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedothatgirl/pseuds/thedothatgirl
Summary: Portrait of DB Woodhouse as 'Amenadiel' from Lucifer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 39





	Amenadiel

**Author's Note:**

> Portait sketch by me in Caran D'Ache Pencils on pastel paper.
> 
> Should the world ever return to normal and Conventions happen again, hoping I'll get to meet DB and ask him to sign it.


End file.
